mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Amethyst Star/Gallery
Season one Ponies awaiting the celebration S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Fog heading towards the exit S1E2.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Amethyst Star gets a muffin S1E04.png|Applebuck Season Granny Smith cartoon pose S1E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Ponies afraid of the ursa minor S1E06.png|Boast Busters Amethyst Star and Gala Appleby walk past Fluttershy S1E7.png|Dragonshy Twilight heads to Sugarcube Corner S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Cropped Amethyst Star carrying hedgehog during song S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Ponies look aghast S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Tug of war S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Hoity Toity appears S1E14.png|Suited For Success Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png|The Show Stoppers Ponies don't like Fluttershy's performance S01E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Applejack concerned about the ruckus S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Fluttershy tries to comfort Twilight S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Ponies are dazzled S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Beautiful Day in Ponyville S1E25.png|Party of One Diamond Mint, Amethyst Star, and Parasol look at each other S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Twilight smiling S2E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png|Lesson Zero Berryshine Pie 2 S2E5.png|Sisterhooves Social Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Amethyst Star disappointed S2E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well JS UC annoyed2 S02E09.png|Sweet and Elite Amethyst Star screaming S02E10.png|Secret of My Excess CMC gasping in crowd S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Ponies mumbling about song S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Ponyville overview S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 3 S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Minuette at Iron Will's rally S2E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Foal Free Press S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Photo of Rarity and Fancypants S02E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three CMCs looking at Babs S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Amethyst staring at Scootaloo S3E6.png|Sleepless in Ponyville Angel bounces away S03E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Ponies in the crowd S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png|Flight to the Finish Maretropolis ponies running in terror S4E06.png|Power Ponies Wonderbolts flying S4E10.png|Rainbow Falls Twilight and Cadance walking together S4E11.png|Three's A Crowd Crowd of ponies singing S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Amethyst Star giving a bouquet of flowers to Rarity S4E13.png|Simple Ways Crowd cheering S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Amethyst Star blocking Spike's view S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Sweetie in great anger S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils The audience impressed S4E20.png|Leap of Faith Amethyst Star trading with Sassaflash S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Pinkie bouncing in front of Carousel Boutique S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Pinkie Pie standing on Crystal Pony's head S4E24.png|Equestria Games Ponies in shock S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Ponyville residents approaching the castle S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Crystal Empire train station overhead shot EG.png Shoeshine and Cherry Berry at the station EG.png Mane Six enter the Crystal Empire EG.png [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts|''Rainbow Rocks animated shorts]] Background characters on the runway EG2.png Rose posing on the runway EG2.png Amethyst Star posing on the runway EG2.png Rarity in the middle of busy boutique EG2.png Season five Ponies outside the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle S5E1.png|The Cutie Map - Part 1 Ponies knock Apple Bloom over as they run S5E4.png|Bloom & Gloom Rainbow sees ponies decorating their houses with icicles S5E5.png|Tanks for the Memories Amethyst Star "nopony's asked me to organize anything" S5E9.png|Slice of Life Nerdy delegate at Canterlot cafe table S5E10.png|Princess Spike A party S5E11.png|Party Pooped Foals at the School for Gifted Unicorns S5E12.png|Amending Fences Ponies frightened by the Tantabus S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Ponies watching from outside the window S5E14.png|Canterlot Boutique Amethyst Star and Dinky Doo on the demolished course SE17.png|Brotherhooves Social Fluttershy relieved to see nothing scary happening S5E21.png|Scare Master Amethyst Star shocked S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Twilight Sparkle's audience right side S5E25.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Several ponies smiling and happy S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Season six On Your Marks Mayor Mare signing a scroll S6E4.png Apple Bloom hops into a boat S6E4.png Apple Bloom on a boat with other ponies S6E4.png Apple Bloom and other ponies going through a river of waterfalls S6E4.png Apple Bloom and ponies go down a waterfall S6E4.png Apple Bloom and ponies go down another waterfall S6E4.png Apple Bloom and ponies riding on a boat on a river S6E4.png Ponies paddling the boat S6E4.png Apple Bloom "can't be any worse than I was" S6E4.png Apple Bloom watches Tender Taps dance on stage S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png No Second Prances Starlight walking through Ponyville S6E6.png Starlight "the friendliest place in Equestria" S6E6.png Twilight approaches Trixie's stage area S6E6.png Applejack and Pinkie approach the stage S6E6.png Applejack "ain't that a mouthful of molasses" S6E6.png Trixie looking back at Starlight S6E6.png Newbie Dash Afternoon in Ponyville S6E7.png Rainbow Dash flying into town S6E7.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Ponies sing together in the Castle of Friendship S6E8.png Flutter Brutter Fluttershy and Rainbow return to Ponyville S6E11.png Spice Up Your Life Pinkie Pie and Rarity enter Canterlot S6E12.png Rarity "as far as finding a friendship problem" S6E12.png Rarity shows Pinkie Pie to Restaurant Row S6E12.png Pinkie Pie following her nose S6E12.png Painter mare painting scene transition S6E12.png Pinkie and Saffron walk through Canterlot S6E12.png Pinkie Pie starts sign spinning S6E12.png Pinkie singing at the top of her lungs S6E12.png Pinkie Pie and Saffron happily advertising S6E12.png Written Script and Amethyst Star look at Tasty Treat flyer S6E12.png Written Script and Amethyst Star dismiss The Tasty Treat S6E12.png Sun starts to go down over Canterlot S6E12.png Saffron Masala starting to worry S6E12.png The Cart Before the Ponies Carts racing around the bend S6E14.png Apple Bloom speeding down the track S6E14.png Scootaloo racing down the track S6E14.png Buckball Season Buckball team tryouts are a complete disaster S6E18.png The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png Gabby strikes baseball with her bat S6E19.png Gabby speeding off to first base S6E19.png Gabby's very own cute-ceañera S6E19.png Season seven Celestial Advice Ponies gathered for Starlight and friends' ceremony S7E1.png Ponies and changelings in dining hall left side S7E1.png Ponies and changelings cheer for the heroes S7E1.png Ponies and changelings mingle and dance S7E1.png Twilight watches Starlight from across the room S7E1.png Princess Celestia "watching your student shine" S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer talking to Thorax S7E1.png Thorax "it's a bit overwhelming" S7E1.png Applejack and Rarity talking to changelings S7E1.png A Flurry of Emotions Amethyst Star throws out an apple core S7E3.png Shining Armor and Amethyst Star make eye contact S7E3.png Rock Solid Friendship Ponies covering their ears S7E4.png Pinkie doing cartwheels S7E4.png Pinkie still doing cartwheels S7E4.png Parental Glideance Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Honest Apple Ponies gather around the runway for the contest S7E9.png The Couture du Future Fashion Contest begins S7E9.png A Royal Problem Princess Luna having trouble cutting the ribbon S7E10.png Princess Luna cuts the ribbon with her hoof S7E10.png Ponies stomp their hooves for Princess Luna S7E10.png Not Asking for Trouble Ponies interact outside Sugarcube Corner S7E11.png Ponyville ponies hear Pinkie Pie's outburst S7E11.png Fame and Misfortune Castle of Friendship exterior at early afternoon S7E14.png Rabid fan ponies at Twilight's castle door S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle addresses the reporter S7E14.png Reporter Pony "it doesn't seem believable" S7E14.png Princess Erroria wearing a Rainbow Dash shirt S7E14.png Princess Erroria "she was already so cool" S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle yelling loudly at the ponies S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle silences the crowd S7E14.png Twilight singing at the center of the crowd S7E14.png Twilight "stop actin' like somethin's wrong" S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle teleports away from the crowd S7E14.png Mane Six sing in the middle of the crowd S7E14.png Mane Six finishing their Flawless song S7E14.png Twilight addresses the crowd once more S7E14.png Twilight "there wouldn't be any friendship lessons" S7E14.png Ponies looking blankly at Twilight Sparkle S7E14.png Crowd of ponies goes back to arguing S7E14.png Triple Threat First row of trumpet blowers S7E15.png Trumpeters blow trumpets at Princess Ember S7E15.png Ember shields her ears from trumpet fanfare S7E15.png Princess Ember menacing Twinkleshine S7E15.png Princess Ember looking over at Spike S7E15.png Spike welcoming Princess Ember to Ponyville S7E15.png Spike offering to help Lyra and Sweetie Drops S7E15.png Ponies and Thorax see Ember's incoming fire breath S7E15.png Princess Ember's fire breath hits the ice sculpture S7E15.png Thorax, Starlight, and Twilight watch the ice sculpture melt S7E15.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Ponies in line to buy Mares Day flowers S7E19.png Rose trying to appease the crowd of ponies S7E19.png Rarity appears in the crowd of ponies S7E19.png Rarity "flowers that accentuate my mane" S7E19.png Rarity walking through the crowd of ponies S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to ponies S7E19.png Secrets and Pies Pinkie and RD surrounded by staring ponies S7E23.png Pinkie and Rainbow at the center of the party S7E23.png Pinkie Pie yelling at Rainbow Dash S7E23.png Pinkie Pie wiping pie filling off her face S7E23.png Pinkie Pie accusing Rainbow Dash S7E23.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Ponies in the Canterlot Library EGFF.png Sunset and Twilight in the Canterlot Library EGFF.png ''My Little Pony The Movie The Canterlot Friendship Festival MLPTM.png Ponies singing "together we are one" MLPTM.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Street view of Ponyville EGSB.png Sunset, Sci-Twi, and RD sneak into Ponyville EGSB.png Season eight Surf and/or Turf Ponies at the Ponyville train station S8E6.png The Parent Map Exterior view of Castle of Friendship S8E8.png The Break Up Break Down Crusaders walk past the Ponyville Cafe S8E10.png Apple Bloom talks to her friends at the cafe S8E10.png Spike "lot of bumps today" S8E10.png Spike and Discord in Ponyville at night S8E10.png Discord "so was confusion, apparently" S8E10.png Yakity-Sax Ponies watching the Wonderbolts Derby S8E18.png Ponies cheering loudly for Wonderbolts S8E18.png Amethyst Star runs past ponies and Spike S8E18.png Ponies at Pinkie Pie's appreciation party S8E18.png Gummy getting dragged by a balloon S8E18.png Gummy lying on the ground S8E18.png Gummy lying motionless on the ground S8E18.png The Washouts Rainbow and Scootaloo look at bleachers S8E20.png Applejack pointing at available seats S8E20.png Rainbow holding popcorn and cotton candy S8E20.png Rainbow Dash "ripoff!" S8E20.png Green smoke filling the Washouts' stadium S8E20.png The Washouts beginning their show S8E20.png The Washouts giving out high-hooves S8E20.png Washouts flying around the stadium S8E20.png Rolling Thunder flying over the audience S8E20.png Lightning Dust soars over the audience S8E20.png Audience ponies gasp in shock and terror S8E20.png The Washouts' second Ponyville show S8E20.png Lightning Dust takes Scootaloo into the air S8E20.png Line of twenty-two burning wagons S8E20.png My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Amethyst receiving her payment MLPBGE.png Amethyst Star boxing the hat MLPBGE.png Citrine Spark buying from Amethyst MLPBGE.png Amethyst gift wrapping a present MLPBGE.png Spike running past Rainbow Dash MLPBGE.png Rainbow gets caught in Twilight's list MLPBGE.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Pinkie Pie "ugliest cake I've ever seen!" S9E2.png Royal guard sees Sombra's army approach S9E2.png Ponyville and Canterlot ponies Sombrafied S9E2.png Mane Six surrounded by Sombrafied ponies S9E2.png Twilight about to teleport away with her friends S9E2.png Common Ground Buckball fans cheering in the stands S9E6.png Ponies cheering for the two buckball teams S9E6.png She's All Yak Rarity and Yona on pony puzzle picture S9E7.png Between Dark and Dawn Fluttershy and Angel walk through Ponyville S9E13.png Ponies gather around new river bridge S9E13.png The Last Laugh Cheese Sandwich and fillies having fun S9E14.png Amethyst Star taps on Cheese Sandwich S9E14.png Amethyst Star giving bits to Cheese S9E14.png A Trivial Pursuit Spike "I knew there'd be a chart!" S9E16.png Spike "glad I'm just watching" S9E16.png Spike "what if I let you down?" S9E16.png Twilight "you could never let me down" S9E16.png She Talks to Angel Ponies walking around Ponyville fountain S9E18.png Bunny Fluttershy hopping around ponies' hooves S9E18.png Pegasus Angel trots toward the marketplace S9E18.png Angel sees Cherry Berry carrying carrots S9E18.png Dragon Dropped Friendship Express pulls into Ponyville Station S9E19.png The Big Mac Question Amethyst and Golden Harvest chased by living apple S9E23.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 Unicorn 1 addressing other unicorns S9E25.png The cavalry of united Equestria arrives S9E25.png Ponies and creatures charging into battle S9E25.png Unicorns levitate Mane Six and Spike to hilltop S9E25.png Mane Six and many friends in a magic bubble S9E25.png Twilight observing the battle from above S9E25.png Twilight Sparkle "how are you all here?" S9E25.png Raspberry Dazzle addresses the unicorns S9E25.png Soarin crashes into the magic bubble S9E25.png The bubble shield starts to crumble S9E25.png Ponies and creatures standing together S9E25.png Starlight, Celestia, Luna, and Discord appear S9E25.png The Last Problem Interior view of the Friendship Express S9E26.png Mane Six and Spike teleport on the train S9E26.png Mane Six and Spike on Friendship Express S9E26.png Twilight's friends looking nervous S9E26.png Fluttershy "I don't have the snacks" S9E26.png Fluttershy gives bird cage to Rarity S9E26.png Rainbow "I need to meet the Wonderbolts!" S9E26.png Rainbow Dash speeds out train window S9E26.png Sheep blocking the train tracks S9E26.png Animated shorts Sundae, Sundae, Sundae Pinkie and Cakes hold a museum unveiling MLPS5.png IDW comics Comic issue 63 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 63 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon verB.jpg Merchandise Mystery pack 4 Amethyst Star.jpg Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Amethyst Star doll.jpg|Amethyst Star's Equestria Girls doll Amethyst Star, Very Organized card MLP CCG.png My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg Miscellaneous MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Cropped Amethyst Star carrying hedgehog during song S1E11.png|Season 1 Amethyst Star disappointed S2E08.png|Season 2 Amethyst staring at Scootaloo S3E6.png|Season 3 Amethyst Star giving a bouquet of flowers to Rarity S4E13.png|Season 4 Amethyst Star "nopony's asked me to organize anything" S5E9.png|Season 5 es:Amethyst Star/Galería